Besos robados
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Ella es insoportable, pero aun así no puede evitar pensar que es hermosa. Él es un idiota, pero aun así no puede evitar molestarse cuando no le presta atención. Spoilers de la N.L Goshi Norito x Jujo Mito (¿Por qué mi hermosa Mito no está en la lista de personaje?)


Mini escrito de este par que ve la luz a la una y media de la mañana, son los efectos del sueño, no me culpen.

Y porque no he encontrado nada de ellos, comencé a shippearlos al leer la novela,y ellos son hermosos, son amor, son vida. Y necesitan más material.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya y Yamamoto Yamato.

* * *

Sus primeras impresiones no fueron mas mejores. Se conocieron de niños, hijos herederos de familias al servicio de los poderosos Hiragi.

Para él, Mito era una chiquilla escandalosa, con complejo de princesa y un ego más grande que ella misma. Siempre tan orgullosa de su linaje, y de ese cabello que era la prueba del mismo. Eso fue lo único que le gustó de ella, su cabello. Rojo como la sangre, largo y sedoso, le provocaba unas extrañas ganas de deslizar sus dedos por él.

Para ella, Norito era un mocoso estúpido que se creía el mayor súper héroe de la humanidad, con una obsesión insana y asquerosa por las chicas mayores, y que se pasaba haciendo chiste tontos. Eso fue lo único que le agradó de él. Era un tonto, sí, pero sus bromas a veces le sacaban una sonrisa o una risa.

Aquellas impresiones fueron profundizándose con el tiempo, cada vez que se veían de fruncían el ceño o se hacían alguna mueca. Sin embargo, no podían ignorarse, como futuras cabezas de sus casa estaban obligados a tratarse.

Cuando entraron a la secundaria, Norito comenzó a verla de forma distinta. Mito era hermosa, insoportable e insufrible, pero hermosa, no la vio realmente hasta que uno de sus compañeros hizo un comentario sobre lo bonita que era la heredera de la casa Jujo, en ese momento, dejó de verla como la niña con la que se hacía muecas y pasó a verla con ojos de hombre, era un chicos, después de todo, era natural que se fijase en las chicas de aquella forma, lo había hecho desde hacía mucho.

A partir de ahí, se descubrió mirándola más de lo que miraba a las otras chicas, más de lo que debería. La veía caminar, con aquel cabello en constante movimiento, y aquello ojos violeta, brillantes y luminosos.

Para Mito, en cambio, él seguía siendo un idiota, y un maldito pervertido que se pasaba la vida mirando a las chicas, y le provocaba ganas de darle un puñetazo en pleno había algo que le estaba molestando. Antes, cada que se veían, tenía la atención de Goshi única y exclusivamente para ella, para fruncirse el ceño y hacerse muecas, pero suya al fin y al cabo. Ahora, que compartían salón de clase y se veían todo los días, él casi ni la determinaba, parecía más ocupado prestándole atención a Hiragi Shinya, la rata Ichinose, o cualquier cosa con falda que pasará cerca de él. Aquello no le gustaba.

* * *

Después del incidente a mitad de año. Mito comenzó a prestarle más atención a Guren. A Norito le molestaba, quería la atención de Mito solo para él, no le importaba que Guren los hubiera salvado o lo que fuera, y que eso le molestara lo hacía sentir aún más molesto consigo mismo.

Por eso no puedo evitar sentir cierto placer y alivio cuando Guren fue cruel con ella, y Mito lo maldijo a viva voz.

Y por eso también, no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo aquella fresca tarde de setiembre.

De alguna manera se habían quedado solos en el salón. Mito caminaba de arriba a abajo, parloteando sobre cosas que no ponían interesarle en lo más mínimo.

—Mitp, ¿podrías cerrar la boca? —pidió amablemente.

Ella lo miró furiosa, los ojos brillantes y el cabello enmarcándole el rostro pálido.

—Muérete —respondió.

—Si no te callas te haré callar~

Ella lo ignoró y siguió parloteando. Norito sonrió para sí mismo. Aquello era increíble. Mito siempre estaba tildándole de pervertido, le parecía sorprendente que no hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba hacer.

Sin más demora, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta parársele al frente.

—¿Qué...

No la dejó terminar. Tomó su barbilla entre los dedos y le dio un beso. Breve, apenas mantuvo la presión unos segundos. Pero cuando se alejó y la miró, Mito estaba roja de pies a cabeza, y se había quedado quiera como una pared.

—Y la próxima vez voy a meter _mi_ lengua en _tu_ boca —sonrió

Mito seguía sin mover un músculo, y cada vez se ponía más roja.

—¿Qué? No puede ser que sea tu primer beso, ¿no?

Entonces reaccionó. A una velocidad increíble, Mito le dio una patada en la entrepierna, que no pudo esquivar y le lanzó al suelo, revolcándose de dolor.

Al parecer sí era su primer beso.

Mito tomó su bolsa y salió del salón de clases dando pasos fuertes, visiblemente enojada.

Para cuando Goshi se recuperó y tuvo otra vez claridad al pensar, volvió a sonreír. Le había robado un beso a Mito. El primer beso.

Ahora, ella estaría enojada y lo ignoraría por un tiempo. Pero ya se encargaría él de encontrar otra oportunidad de robarle otro beso, y esta vez con lengua y todo. Mito tenía unos labios suaves, y ahora que los había probado, no creía poder, o querer, dejarlos en paz.

Quizá, solo quizá, Jujo Mito le gustaba.


End file.
